haruhi: the fullmetal alchemist
by Baileypuppylover
Summary: I was reading another story, and I thought about different ideas to richen the plot. So I decided to write, or type. Hope ya'll will read. Barley any cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I sort of got inspired by another story called "Haruhi's a Alchemist" Though, im not stealing the plot, and this story will not be a copy plot. Haruhi, however, will be the older sister of Edward and Al's not in this story. So Haruhi has the auto mail and Ed's a suit of armor.**

* * *

My name is Haruhi fujioka, When I was smaller my dad had left my mom, a year after I was born my mom gave birth to my younger brother Edward. We decided to make a toy for our friend, Wallace, when we were younger and discovered, we were great in alchemy! We began studying all we could about alchemy and showed our mom everything we would make. She was so proud of us, it always made her smile, and we always wanted to see her when mom died from a disease, We did a powerful sin, one that can cause us to die in the process, human transmutation. That was the biggest mistake that we could have done, we gathered all the ingredients that make up the average human body, but when we did, Ed lost his body, I lost my leg.

I couldn't stand being alone, without Ed or mom, so I tied his soul to a blood seal in nearby armor, I lost my arm in the process. The worst part is that **_thing_**we transmuted wasn't even mom. Its body was deformed, and its mouth was gasping for air... I still cant get that image out of my head. I got automail from Wallace and his grandma, for my right arm and left leg. After the process I was recruited for the military in Amestris. We soon learned of the philosopher stone, and decided to find it so we can return our body's back to normal, we found a lead that went to a japan school named ouran. I went undercover and broke a vase, now I have to repay my debt by working as a host. I wished I just fixed the stupid thing with alchemy.

* * *

"Hey Haruhi~" Two oh so familiar voices rang out. I let out a small groan, but not loud enough for them to hear.

"Hi Hikaru, Kaoru" I said, waving at them, and giving a friendly smile. Even though im annoyed with the club, the guys did grow on me, somewhat.

"We were just wondering-" Hikaru started

"Why do you always wear those gloves of yours?" Kaoru finished

I panicked a bit, I knew this question was gonna come one of these days but, I thought it would be from Tamaki-senpai or Kyoya-senpai, not the twins.

"No reason." I said, apparently they didn't believe it, because they asked the question I hoped no one would ask me.

"Then why don't you take them off?"

"Because I like them _on_" _lame excuse_. I mentally scolded myself. But they just shrugged. I guess they were interested in my gloves, but not enough to try to take them off. From at least they're perspective, I just wear it maybe just to keep my hands warm.

_Dumbass, could have just said it keeps my hands warm. _I scolded my self again

"Alright, well Haruhi! C'mon-" They then grabbed me by my arms, like how the always do "to the host club!" they yelled. They soon started dragging me through the halls, not many people looked our way, as this happed weekly, if not daily.

Once we reached the doors we were greeted by none other than Tamaki.

"HARUHI! Did these shady twins do something to you?!" He glared at Hikaru and Kaoru, then looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Im fine sempai, but, can I leave early today? I have something important to do. im sorry for the inconvenience." I said, he looked at me worried,then said

"Alright Haruhi." So I walked out the door without second thought.

* * *

After Haruhi left, Tamaki got worried.

"Men! Its time for operation: Find out what Haruhi's hiding!" Tamaki yelled, pointing at a board that appeared out of nowhere, it was littered with pictures of Haruhi, her house, and random maps. Hikaru, Kaoru, and honey saluted, while Mori just stared and Kyoya typed away on his laptop.

* * *

**What do you think so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi was walking home, for some reason her automail leg felt stiff. _probably needs oil, didn't I just oil this thing yesterday?_ Haruhi thought to herself. _If it still doesn't work after the oil, ill just go tell Wallace. ... I don't wanna get hit with a wrench. _So for the most part, she was slightly dragging her leg back home.

* * *

_What's wrong with Haruhi? She looks as if she's dragging her leg. _Kyoya though as he started writing in his little black notebook. _it will not be good for profits if its an_ injury.He looked at the rest of the host club. they were currently hiding in a bush, watching Haruhi walk.

Tamaki was watching as if it was a movie on suspense, Hikaru and kaoru seemed bored, as the were passing secrets. Honey was eating a lollipop, and Mori seemed deep in thought. _ah, these idiots._

So Kyoya kept watching, taking notes, and moving from they're hiding place from time to time when Haruhi advanced.

* * *

Haruhi knew the host club was following. she could sometimes here the scribble of pen on paper, and a whispered yell of Tamaki. Can't_ they leave me alone?_

As soon as she reached her house she made a beeline for the door. trying to avoid suspicion from the host club **especially** Kyoya. The rest she can handle,but not Kyoya, he's too clever, he's like the cornel, expect with glasses, and is actually chuckled a bit at her own joke.

When she went inside, she called out to ed. "Ed? Hey where are you?"

"H-Haruhi!" he seemed nerves, and that's saying something for a suit of armor.

"Ok,spill it,what are you hiding?" She let out a sigh. last time he did this, Ed had a cat stashed in his metal gut.

"N-nothing! What makes you say that?" He stammered, waving his hands in self defense. Haruhi walked up to him, and opened up his chest plate to revel two cats.

"C'mon now Ed! I said no more cats." She let out a sigh, why does he never listen with the cats.

"B-but they were out on the street! And this one in particular-" He took one out "He had a broken leg!" Ed showed her a leg wrapped in tissue.

"So you went outside... front yard or back?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Neither, they were on our window sill." Haruhi let out a sigh. "Alright, we can keep them but only until they're better, pets are not allowed here remember?"

"Yay!"

* * *

The host club were still outside her house complex. If anyone may have seen them, they would most likely thought the were buglers, or stalkers. They were waiting to see if she would come out. She did, about to minutes later, wearing a short sleeve green tee with a black shirt underneath, she was wearing slightly baggy blue jeans,she had a black backpack on, and like always, she was wearing her gloves.

She walked past the host club, ignoring them. Even though she could always hear them following her, she didn't like it, but she cant just say

"Hey, I know your there." Without a few raised eyebrows. All she needed to do was go to the pet store, nothing else. In her book bag, was Ed's head, he wanted to pick out things like toys.

Once she arrived, she went in and out, buying the essentials, cat food, a bed, a toy.

"Ed,you should be grateful im risking to get evicted from the apartment." she whispered enough for ed to hear.

"yeah, yeah. don't worry! We wont get caught! "Ed whispered back

Once she paid, she went back home, or should I say try, she fell right outside the complex. "Damn it. It really is broken." She muttered to herself. She brought herself to sitting position and rubbed her automail leg.

* * *

_OH MY POOR DAUGHTER! I did try to get out of our_ hiding_ place to help her, but mommy held me back! OH LIFE CAN BE SO CRUEL! _Tamaki thought, he held back a tear as Haruhi rubbed her leg. she did get back up, thankfully, Haruhi did get back up, but there was something he noticed, it looked as if her footsteps were uneven, even if her leg hurted, it seemed as if she stepped even more uneven than before.

* * *

**What do u guys think? its late at night, and my brain hurts a bit, and this chapter doesn't bring us anywhere, but at least she has cats. oh? but what's this? it seems the host club might find out about her automail!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Haruhi was absent. Tamaki, of course, started assuming the worst possible things.

"WHAT IF SHE WAS ABDUCTED BY ALIENS?!"Tamaki yelled, flailing up his arms for emphasis. Honey turned away from a piece of cake he was eating, "Tama-chan, I don't think there is aliens, even if there was, why would they go for Haruhi?" Mori grunted in agreement and honey went back to eating cake.

"B-BUT WHAT IF-

"Tamaki, Im getting sick of you assumptions, just relax, most likely she's sick. If you would like, we could visit her. Although it will cut from todays profits..." Kyoya voice trailed off, he started writing in his little black notebook. Kyoya wasn't that heartless, not to Tamaki anyway.

"BON AMI! THANK YOU MOMMY!" Tamaki yelled, jumping up for joy, then hugging his friend, Kyoya gasped for air in the bear hug. _How can Haruhi do this everyday?_ Kyoya thought

"Wow, I didn't think the boss could get any stranger." The twins said, exchanging identical glances.

* * *

Haruhi was out for the day since her automail leg malfunctioned for whatever reason. She wanted to call Wallace, her automail mechanic, but she didn't want to get hit with a wrench, and she didn't even know what was wrong. That would not be a visit she would enjoy. She started petting one of their new secret pets.

"Hey... Haruhi?" Ed called from the kitchen

"yes..?" She called back

"There's.. um... people at the door." Now who could be at the door? She didn't know anyone in japan all that well... except... "Is there a blond man and two twins?" She hoped he would say no.

"Yea... Why? Do you know them?" Haruhi let out a loud groan. "J-just tell them to go away!"

* * *

"S-sorry, but sister says you have to go." Ed said through the door.

"WHAT?! MY BELOVED DAUGHTER DOESNT WANT TO SEE HER FATHER?! AS HER FATHER I NEED TO SEE HER WHEN SHES SICK!" Tamaki yelled on the other side. Ed sweat dropped. This guys an idiot.

"May I ask, who is speaking anyway? From what I understand, Haruhi is an only child, and you just called her 'sister'" Ed didn't answer back. He didn't know what to say to that.

"And beyond that, you sound about 9 or 10, so may we speak to the parent?" Kyoya's calm voice creped Ed a bit.

"One s-second." he tried to walk calmly to Haruhi, but he kept shaking and the noise of armor went throughout the apartment, that dude sounds very creepy. He must be the one Haruhi calls "the evil lord", if he can scare Haruhi.

Once he did reached her room. he knocked "Did they leave?" Haruhi asked

"No, I think you need to talk to them, they think im nine from my voice, and wants to talk to our 'parent'"

Haruhi stiffened, she couldn't move that well from her leg, then the host club comes. Can this day get any worse?

*BANG* Why did she have to think that?

She struggled through the pain and walked over to her door, asking ed to stay in, and finally limped to the hosts. What she saw made her mad, mad enough to use alchemy to kick them out. The door was on the ground, its hinges blown off, the 6 hosts were standing there. She let out a small growl and glared at them.

"S-sorry Haruhi!"Tamaki said "I was -j-just knocking and the door fell and-"

"Stop it sempai, I can fix it later. Its just (sigh) That was the second time I had to fix it. Anyway, why are you guys here?" She was leaning on the wall a bit, to keep her balance.

"Well, boss-" "wanted to see you!" Hikaru and Kaoru said, finish the one sentence. "Yeah, well get out."

"OH MY DAUGHTER WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN?!"

"you sound like Armstrong." She let out a sigh. "J-just get out, im in no condition to be doing this today."

"What's wrong haru-chan?!" Honey exclaimed, he was currently on mori's shoulders.

"im fine just get out. please? I need to call someone." She turned around, still leaning on the wall and walked to her room., then she tripped. over one of the cats, it hissed at her angrily. "Haruhi!" Tamaki called as he went to go pick her up.

"Im fine, im fine.. my leg huts. that's all."

"LET ME SEE YOUR LEG!" Before she could protest, Tamaki rolled up on of her pants leg. They then saw her automail and gaped in aw, even Kyoya and Mori.

"Haruhi, I think you owe us an explanation." Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses from the brim of his nose


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't update in forever, I don't really have an excuse, I had writers block. Characters might be ooc.**

* * *

_Haruhi pov:_

Tamaki looked down at my leg, then backed to me, confusion in his eyes as he stuttered to speak. "H-Haruhi, w-what's w-with the metal?!" He kept slipping up at his words, I looked behind him at the other host's confused faces, well, except Kyoya-sempai, he was writing in his little black book.

I glared. I glared,at each one. "First things first, Tamaki-sempai?"

"y-yes?" Tamaki swallowed a bit, I knew he was afraid of my glare.

"Don't do that again." He gulped but nodded.

"Ed, call Wallace!" I heard a muffle response, im fairly sure he said "ok" though. Now for the host club...

I turned back to them and gave an awkward smile, most raised an eyebrow.

"Haru-chan? Why is your leg metal?" Honey asked me with a child'-like curiosity, nothing new, he's like a child in everyway.

"I passed into god's territory." I gave a frown, then a smile. "No worries, it doesn't hurt, its just broke, that's all." I quickly added, seeing as Hikaru, Kaoru, honey and Tamaki about to go into to tears. I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are over dramatic..." I shook my head and face palmed.

"Haruhi, who's Wallace?" Both twins asked, leaning on each other.

"Mechanic." I replied simply, I glanced at Kyoya who kept writing every word I said... Creepy... well, it is Kyoya.

"So what are you going to do now?" Both twins asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Probably back to artemis, got to go get it fixed."

"Well, then, lets go!" The twins and Tamaki yelled.

"NO!"

"We'll decreases your debt by 1/4th." Kyoya stated writing in his little black notebook

* * *

Here we were, on a airplane to artemis. Its not even a regular airplane, its Kyoya's. The hosts kept throwing me and ed questions, non-stop, most were how did I get my automail, they don't know about Ed's 'condition' yet, and I tried my best to answer, but that's been going on for TWO hours. I thought I had it bad when I had to repay my debt, NOW they have to go with me. These guys are very protective with me, its not even funny, I wonder how they will react to Wallace's wrench throwing...

We soon landed in a field in Resembool, and when we got out, most people either stop to gawk at us or ask if we were famous, some didn't even recognize me, and when I told them it WAS me, they made fun of my hair and how it got short. Ed had to carry me to Wallace's.

"Are we there yet haru-chan?" Honey asked, he was skipping along the path, following Ed's suit of armor

"Yeah, you'll know we're there when I get hit with a wrench." I gave a slight scowl

"A WHAT?! WHO WOULD HURT MY DAUGHTER?!" Tamaki basically screamed.

"That would be Wallace, he gets mad when Haruhi breaks the automail" Ed answered for me, we continued down the path a bit, before we reached the familure house.

"WALL-" I started to yell, but unfourtionaly, I got hit with a wrench.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki yelled


End file.
